


Angel and snake

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crawly - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Others - Freeform, Sleep, angel - Freeform, eat, flower - Freeform, hobby, snake - Freeform, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: angel and his snake + others





	1. Chapter 1




	2. sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some ideas that I would like to draw ... slowly


	3. eat




	4. Flower




	5. trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale loves cake... and Crawly loves ...


	6. Hobby




	7. Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking a lot about what kind of animal Gabriel would be. I think he would be a swan.  
And Beelzebub ... I really, really, really liked him/her/them !


	8. Others 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggot Husbands was the first couple I liked in the Good Omens, then the Ineffable Husbands, and then the Ineffable Bureaucracy.  
And I think Hastur missed Ligur.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted it ...


End file.
